Middle of the Night
by AkitaxYumi-Saun
Summary: Maka wakes from a bad dream to find Soul in her room. He can't confess his love, so he just decides to 'show' her instead. She refuses at first, but the obvious pleasure strips her minds from any objections. Lemon. i feel so dirty for writing this.


Middle of the Night 

**Maka stirred as she had the dream. Oh my Death, not this dreams again! She always woke with a new mark on her.**

**She was running through the woods. Asura was chasing her but she couldn't get away from him. She would turn one way and run into him. Turn another way and still run into him. She did not know how to escape him. Then she turned to the left. A dead end. She turned around and Asura was right in front of her. Before she could even move, one of his scarves grabbed her by her waist and slammed her body against his. She tried to pull away but another scarf wrapped tightly against her wrists, yanking them above her head. He kissed her, then kissed her jaw line, and then her collar-bone where he sucked and then bit hardly, drawing blood. **

**Maka woke with a surge of pain through her neck. She tried to sit fully upright, but something blocked her. She looked up with frantic eyes to only see Soul. She went to move but she couldn't. Her hands were being held up by Soul's left hand.**

"**Soul let me go and get out of here!" Maka yelled**

"**No Maka, I'm not waiting anymore." His voice was dry and rough and it sent chills up Maka's spine.**

"**Soul, if you don't let me go now, I'm going to Maka-Chop you to death!" she hissed.**

"**How?" he purred," You can't use your hands."**

**She wiggled and writhed, but to no avail. **

"**Soul, please stop this and just let me go." She started to sound like she was pleading.**

"**No, I've waited long enough trying to keep my feelings for you hidden. I didn't think you'd wake up since you're such a deep sleeper. I was hoping to get this done without any interruption. You know? Just get in and get out fully satisfied. Aw, whatever, this makes it all the more fun. How else do you think you're getting those marks?" he said with a smirk, pointing to her neck.**

**Tears had already started to whelp up in her eyes. 'This is not happing'**

"**Oh, but it is Maka. All of this is really happening."**

**His right hand ventured from her neck to her tank-top. He slipped it under it and boldly grabbed her breast. Her breath hitched as he kneaded it. She tried to muster up some words, but all that came out were little whimpers and moans. Of course he didn't leave out her left breast as he soon attended to that one. All of a sudden he stopped. He let her hands go and backed off. Maka thought he was leaving, but she was wrong. He settled himself between her legs, using his knees to open her thighs. He got back up to her and ripped her tank-top off. Maka hissed as the cold night air touched her nipples. That feeling was soon replaced by Soul's mouth sucking and nipping her nipple. **

**She tried her best to push him off but found it to be increasingly harder. She wanted him off of her now! Right! …Right? She wasn't able to think anymore as Soul started grinding his, now painfully hard, erection onto her. No longer could she hold her moans. **

"**Oh, so the innocent little girl likes it, huh? Well then how would you react to this?" He stated while his right hand ventured from her stomach to her Sophie shorts. He momentarily turned his arm to a scythe to cleanly cut the shorts off. Maka gasped at the sudden movement and jerked up when she felt his fingers rub her through her lace panties.**

"**Oh, looks like the little girl isn't so innocent. Heh, look what she wears under her clothes," he said while still rubbing her," Looks like the bookworm has a little secret." He smirked while she lunged forward grabbing his shoulders harshly when he rubbed over her clit. **

**Soul felt her growing increasingly wet and quickly shoved her panties over. Maka gasped as she felt him actually feel her where no one else had. Not even she had felt herself. But here Soul was, rubbing her where she wouldn't dare think of him touching her. And yet, she didn't want him to stop. **

**Soul got tired of just that and roughly shoved a finger inside of her. Maka widened her eyes in shock and trembled as he steadily pumped in and out. When he felt she could take more he shoved a second digit in her. She screamed in pain as he kept pumping. The pain was soon taken over with pleasure. Maka felt an inner coil get tighter and tighter as Soul then added a third finger. The inner coil was wound even tighter. As if Soul knew of this he started pumping his fingers at a dangerously fast pace. Maka could only scream Soul's name as she came on his hand. He smirked as he removed his hand and licked her juices off of his fingers. Maka blushed furiously as she watched Soul. She dropped her head down in exhaustion. Soul put his hand to her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eyes. As soon as green met red, he lunged his face into hers and kissed her fiercely. He used her moment of shock to slam his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She refused to kiss back, but as he explored her mouth fully, she melted into him and kissed him back. **

**As Soul was kissing her, he let his hand venture down to his boxers and started to pull them down. With his erection finally free, he positioned himself to enter her. Maka felt something warm near her opening and screamed in shock, but was muffled by the kiss. He slammed into her and she broke the kiss and screamed in agony as tears slid down her face. He remained still as she was getting used to it. She slowly looked up to him with that innocent look. She nodded weakly and slowly pulled out before ramming back in. There was less pain in her screams that soon turned into pleasure filled moans of his name. **

**After a while Maka began making demands of "HARDER!" and "DEEPER SOUL! FUCK ME DEEPER!" Soul could only chuckle at his innocent little meister spitting out these dirty words. As he gave into her demands he felt his actions grow more and more frantic to get him to finish. Maka was the one to come first as her inner walls tightened around him and sucked him dry. They both sat there for a few minutes regaining their breaths. After a few minutes he slipped out of her and plopped on the bed right beside her. Soul grabbed Maka by the waist and pulled her into his chest. She was shocked at first, but then layed her head on his chest while she used her index finger to lightly trace the scar on his torso. After she finished tracing, she finally asked,**

"**So, you had feelings for me?"**

"**Yeah, I've had feelings for you since I first met you'' he said with a slight blush.**

"**Do-do you love me?" her voice was filled with curiosity.**

"**You baka, of course I love you. Why else would I do this? Damn, are you really that innocent to not know I love you?" he laughed and she just playfully slapped him on the arm.**

"**Just making sure…"**

**After a few minutes, Maka spoke up again.**

"**Hey Soul?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**I love you"**

**Soul opened his eyes to see his meisters' face tomato red. He lifted her face and kissed her more passionately, more romantic. Maka closed her eyes and melted into him.**

"**I love you too, Maka" He smiled at her as she snuggled up closer to him and wrapped the covers around the two of them. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms in the middle of the night.**


End file.
